Scream For Me
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: This is my verson of Scream 4. It's rated T for language and violence Hope you guys like it. If you dont like it, dont read and DONT review. Gale/Dewey and Sid/O.C CURRENTLY BEING RE-DONE!
1. Prologue

Sidney Prescott: It had been fifteen years since the last time Sidney had to worry about a killer stalking her. With help from Gale, she published a book. The book's sold over one million copies in the United States alone. Her life was finally getting back in place. She finally felt happy.

Dewey and Gale Riley: After Dewey proposed to Gale, they married. Gale published another book and Dewey went back to being sheriff. They moved back to Woodsboro after their honeymoon. They live less than two minutes away from Sidney, just incase of an emergency. Both Sidney and Dewey felt that it was better.

**Okay, so I don't own Scream. It's an original Wes Craven idea. (: **

**This is NOT Scream 4. I have not seen the movie, so don't quote me on my story. This is my version of what I think's gonna happen :D**

**I know it's short, but I'll update soon! **

**If you like it, let me know (:**


	2. The boyfriend and the Prank Call

**Hey guys. It's been about a year or so since I've looked at this story... And there's a lot of things I need to change. Plus my old writing style was atrocious. So here's the new and improved first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sidney Prescott and Gale Riley, formerly known as Gale Weathers, were standing in the Riley's kitchen. Sid was sitting on a stool across from Gale. Gale was slicing some potatoes while she and Sid chatted about their weekend. This had become a routine. Every Monday night Sid could be found at the Riley house.<p>

"So Gale, how's everything with you and Dewey going?" Sid asked as she twisted a fork in her hand.

"Everything's fine. How are you doing with that boy of yours? He's coming over isn't he?" Gale questioned. Sid had asked her yesterday if she could bring a guest, and Gale instantly agreed. She always wanted Sid to get back on the proverbial horse when it came to dating.

Sid blushed, "He's fine. Yes he's coming. He also has a name."

"And that is?"

"His name's Brian." Sid informed.

"That's great Sid!" Gale said as she cut a potato in half.

The two women froze, out of habit, when they heard the soft click of a door. A few seconds later, Sheriff Dwight "Dewey" Riley entered the kitchen. He placed a bag on the table and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hello ladies. Dinner smells amazing." Dewey said as he watched his wife slice the vegetables over her shoulder.

"Thanks. I've been working on this all day." Gale sighed. Sid snorted. Gale was not exaggerating when she said all day either. She had been cooking since 10:00 a.m.

"So how was your day?" Dewey asked as he started to walk into the other room.

"It was fine." Gale smiled.

"Just 'fine'?" Dewey asked, noticing his wife's smirk.

"It was perfectly fine Dewey." Sid said.

"Well then, I guess that's good." The sheriff narrowed his eyes and looked between the two women. "It's nice to have you over Sid. I'll be right back." Dewey said as he left to change out of his uniform. Gale was about to say something but stopped when she heard a faint sound. Both women looked at the doorway. Excluding Brian, no one was coming over that they knew of... Not to mention, who would just walk into the house?

"Tell me you heard that." Gale whispered. Both she and Sid were still staring at the doorway.

Sid nodded, "It sounded like it came from the living room."

The two exchanged nervous glances. Both were thinking the same thing. _Could it be happening again?_ Images of Ghostface flashed through their minds. Gale brushing it off first, started walking into the living room.

"Gale!" Sid hissed as she followed the older woman. "The door's cracked open." She pointed out as they entered the living room.

Gale walked over to the door and closed it. She locked the top lock. _Just in case._ Gale thought. You could never be too careful. After all, they had all been chased by psychopaths before.

"Maybe Dewey forgot to shut the door." Sid reasoned. They were being silly. There was no one left to come after them. Roman was the one who planned it from the beginning and he was not coming back.

"No. Dewey always shuts the door." Gale muttered.

Before Sid could give an excuse a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a scream. Her sudden scream caused Gale to scream.

"Woah! Relax Sid! It's me!" A familiar voice said. Sid turned around to see none other than her beloved Brain. Brian was about five foot seven inches with light blonde hair and grass green eyes.

"Damn-it Brian!" Sid yelled as she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't do that!" Gale warned as she placed a hand on her chest to slow her heart rate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would scare you. You said 'come on in'."

Dewey came running down the stairs a moment later, "What happened?" he exclaimed. He had a gun in his hands, fully loaded.

"Relax. It was just Brian." Gale said as she walked over to her husband and hugged him.

"What'd he do that made you two scream like that?" Dewey whispered in her ear.

"Brian thought it'd be funny to sneak in. When me and Sid when to investigate the noise, Brian pulled Sid into a hug and she yelled then I yelled." Gale explained quietly. Dewey nodded.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you two, honestly." Brian said apologetically.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again," Sid looked to Dewey's gun, "for you own safety."

"Alright." Brian gave a small laugh, still looking at Dewey's gun.

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone well. Dewey had given Brian a dirty look every five minutes. He was trying to be intimidating. He was very protective of Sid. She had always been his sister's best friend. Sid was basically his adopted sister. He was willing to do anything to protect her.<p>

"I like them."

"I knew you would." Sid said happily. She hadn't expected it to go as well as it did, with Gale being herself and Dewey being protective. No remarks had been exchanged and Gale was on her best behavior. Sid was proud of them.

"I wonder if they like me." Brian mused. He hoped that they did. He knew all about Sidney's past. He also knew how much those two meant to her. If he had to be honest, he was jealous of the Riley duo. No matter how much he wanted it, he knew that he would never have a bond with Sid as the other two did.

"Gale likes you. Don't let Dewey fool you, he likes you. He's just paranoid and everything." Sid said.

"Why would he be so paranoid?" Brian asked.

"Because of all the stuff that's happened to us. He almost lost Gale, and we almost lost him twice." Sid explained. Sid really didn't feel like going into detail about her past. He already knew most of it. Just the thought of her losing Gale and Dewey made her want to cry. They were the only thing she had left.

Luckily Brian got the hint, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your past... Let's change the subject." Brian said quickly, trying to improve the atmosphere. Sid looked at the clock in the car, it was nine o'clock. She sighed, she was tried. Thankfully, they had just pulled into her driveway.

"Well there's not much to talk about right now, because it's late and I should be getting inside the house." Sid said. She didn't like being out late unless she had Dewey or Gale with her. She learned that she could never truly trust people.

"Alright. Goodnight love. I'll call you tomorrow. We're still on for Friday right?"

"Of course. Would you mind if I invited Dewey and Gale?" Sid asked.

"Why would I?" Brian asked. "It gives us more time to bond."

"Well I was just making sure. Goodnight Brian." Sid said as she leaned over and kissed him before walking into her house.

* * *

><p>After Sidney got into her house, she quickly shut the door and set her alarm. Even though she was out of hiding, she knew it was better to be safe then sorry. She was paranoid, but like her cousin Jill had told her, who wouldn't be? Especially after all she's been through.<p>

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?" She said as she hung up her coat.

"Hello Sidney." A voice said that was too familiar to her.

"Who is this?" Sid demanded.

"That's none of your business right now. But I'll tell you what, the girl I have tied up here wants to play a game. Do you wanna play a game Sidney?" The voice said.

"I'm calling the police."

"No wait!" the voice had changed from the darkness from her past to a frightened teenager's voice, "It was a joke I'm sorry! Please don't call the cops!" The teen pleaded.

"I swear, if you call here again, I will call the cops. Don't test me." Sid growled before she hung up.

She could usually deal with the prank calling, but something didn't seem right to her. _You're being paranoid. Nothing's going to happen. There's nobody left to come after you._ Sid repeated those words in her head while she got ready for bed. She laid in her bed for a while, horrific images of her past flowing through her mind. After an hour or so, Sid drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Gale looked at the clock by her bed. '2:23' flickered in a dull red light. She took a deep breath. She just couldn't sleep. She shifted away from the clock, causing Dewey to stir beside her.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked tiredly.

"That Brian guy really freaked me out today. I don't know what it is, but there's something not right about him." Gale mused. He seemed like an okay person, but something about him was off. She just could place her finger on it. _I mean, he just sneaked into the house._ Most people didn't do that...

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked as he pulled his wife closer to him. He laid his chin on top of her head and waited for an answer. Only two people could get Gale to tell them what she was feeling, and those people were Sid and Dewey. Other than that, most people only seen the bitchy Gale.

"I don't know. I don't like him." Gale muttered as she placed her arm around her husband and let him pull her closer.

"Well how about this; if he does anything to freak you out again, tell me." Dewey suggested.

"Okay. That works." Gale mumbled,.

"Great. Now let's get back to sleep." Dewey said. He pulled her even closer before he falling back to sleep. Gale on the other hand couldn't sleep. She couldn't get over the fact of how easily Brian had sneaked into their house and managed to scare both her and Sid that easily. Finally Gale fell asleep, only to be awakened by her alarm clock a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Gale invited Sid over to talk about Brian. She didn't want to hurt Sid's feelings about it, but she had to say something. So here they were, lying outside in front of the pool talking. It was a nice day, so they decided to lay outside while they talked.<p>

"Do you have something you need to ask?" Sid asked as she pulled her sunglasses up on top of her head. Gale had seemed, off.

"What are you talking about?" Gale tried to deflect the question. She really wasn't comfortable with telling Sid that her boyfriend was creeping her out.

"Come on Gale. Just tell me."

"Okay fine. What's up with Brian. He gives me an uneasy vibe. I don't like it." Gale informed as she laid the magazine she was reading down.

"Really?" Sid asked, "He was acting strange last night. He usually never does that stuff. I think he was just excited to meet you."

"Oh. Okay." Gale said. She gave her friend a re-assuring smile,.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and Brian on Friday." Sid said. "He really does want to get closer to you guys, seeing how you're my family and all."

"Sure. That sounds nice." Gale said reluctantly. _Maybe it was just me. _She thought. She'd give the guy another chance. It couldn't hurt, plus he made Sid happy.

"Awesome. It's a date then." Sid winked and picked up a book. Gale smiled and continued reading her magazine.


	3. The Attack

Two girls, one blonde and one redheaded, were sitting in their house watching television. They were debating on what they wanted to watch. "So sis," the blond girl said, "What do you want to watch tonight?"

The redheaded girl turned to her sister and gave her a grin, "Let's watch the original Stab, Logan."

"Why the original?" Logan asked. She would never understand why her sister loved gory movies so much. She, herself, was more of a suspense person.

"Because the other ones are unoriginal. Time travel? Really? They steered away from the original plot." She ranted

"Okay, calm down killer." Logan mumbled. She hated when her sister started ranting. They started watching the movie, half way through Logan paused the movie, "Hey Torri, did you know that Sidney Prescott came back to Woodsboro?" Logan asked.

Torri laughed at her sister, "Yeah? I haven't been hiding under a rock. She's been here for like, 10 years."

"Well I was just saying because the anniversary is coming tomorrow and everything." Logan said.

Torri was going to joke with her sister but was interrupted when the phone rang. Torri went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Torri asked.

"Who is this?" A deep gruff voice asked.

"This is Torri." Torri said, "Who's this?"

"Well Torri, do you want to play a game?" the caller questioned. She knew the sound of that voice. It was Ghostface. Thinking it was one of her friend's, she decided to play along.

"What kind of game?" Torri asked as she got a can of pop out of the refrigerator. She kicked the door shut and opened her pop.

"How about let's play 'get these questions right or you sister dies' game." The voice growled. Torri almost dropped the phone and pop.

"What?" She asked weakly. _This is getting a little out of hand..._ She thought as she tried to regain her composure. She knew it wasn't one of her friends because they would never say such a thing.

"I said, either you play or I gut your sister like a fish!" The caller yelled.

"Who the hell is this?" Torri yelled. Her first instinct was to become defensive.

"The last person you and your sister will see alive, unless you answer these questions right."

"I don't want to." Torri almost cried.

"Then she dies right now!"

"No! NO! I'll play the game." Torri whispered.

"Good. We'll start out with an easy one, what's the name of the killer in Chainsaw Massacre?" The voice said coolly.

"Leatherface." Torri said. That was an easy one. If they all were going to be that easy, she and her sister would be set. Then she could find the asshole who decided to prank them and beat them to death.

"Next question, who was the killer in Friday the 13th?" The voice asked.

"Jason's mother."

"Good! You're doing very well Torri. Not that I didn't expect it from a horror movie fanatic like yourself. Last question, how many Halloween movies have been made, up to this point in time?" the voice asked.

"Nine!" Torri yelled. She was completely and utterly relieved. That was her favorite Slasher. She had loved Michael Myers and the Halloween franchise since she was a young girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry but that's the wrong answer." The voice chuckled.

"No it's nine! I've seen each of those movies twenty God damn times!" Torri yelled.

"Well then you should know that they're ten of them!" then the line went dead. Torri stared in shock at the phone, warm tears rolling down her face. She was pulled out of her haze when she heard a thump. Torri ran into the living room, only to slip in fall. She hit her head off the floor. She laid on the hard wood floor for a few seconds before she realized what she was laying in. She let out a scream when she seen blood all over the walls. Torri lifted herself off of the ground quickly and looked around. There was a good chance that her sister was still alive right? But in the back of her mind, she already knew the answer. Torri slowly approached the couch where she last seen her sister. Logan was sitting with her back to her sister.

"Logan?" Torri asked hopefully as she reached over the back of the couch and shook her sister's shoulder. Torri got no response. She let out another scream when she walked around the couch. Her sister was cut from her neck, to her stomach. Torri almost threw up, but she heard a noise.

"Go away!" Torri screamed as she backed away from the couch and ran back into the kitchen. Before she could enter the kitchen though, she was stabbed in the back. She turned around to see a ghostly figure with what looked like a screaming face with a black cloak behind her. Ghostface wiped his knife off before pulling out a small circular device. He pressed a button, "I told you I would gut her." Was the last thing Torri heard before the killer plunged the knife in her heart, killing her instantly.

* * *

><p>Gale woke up to someone at the door. "God damn people." Gale muttered to herself. She got out of bed and ran down to the door.<p>

Gale was surprised when she opened the door. Sidney was standing there there panting, "Did you run all the way here Sid?" Gale asked. Even though Sid only lived about a block away, she usually drove to her house.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Sid practically yelled, and then she noticed Gale's black pajamas, "Oh. I'm sorry for waking you up but, you have got to see this." Sid pushed past the older woman and went into the living room. She grabbed the television remote and turned the station to the WBN (Woodsboro News).

A male reporter was standing in front of a green colored house, "-re's no evidence at this moment telling whether this was a prank or if it were for real." The reporter was saying. The reporter put his hand to his ear, trying to listen to an update. Sid turned it up, "I have just gotten information that this was not a prank. It was indeed a murder. Two sisters, Logan and Torri Johnson, were brutally murdered last night in their home."

Sid turned off the television and turned to Gale. Gale was pale, "Give me five minutes to change."

Sid nodded and went to get some water. _This cannot be happening again. It just can't. Three times was enough. _Sid thought. Gale was back down in less than five minutes. She grabbed her keys and her and Sid left the house.

"Where are we going?" Sid asked.

"We're going to find out what Dewey knows." Gale started the car and headed strait for the station.

* * *

><p>Dewey was sitting at his desk. He ran his fingers through his hair. Today was the fifteenth anniversary of the original Woodsboro murders. <em>This has to be a coincidence... there's no way that this could be happening again.<em> He thought to himself. His silent musing was broken when he heard a familiar voice.

"You can't go in there!" His female deputy, Judy said.

Dewey knew instantly who it was when he heard, "Get out of my way damn it!" _Gale._ He smiled. His wife was not a fan of his deputy.

Gale opened the door to Dewey's office and she and Sid entered.

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't stay out." Judy explained.

Gale glared at Judy, but Dewey intervened before either of them could say anything, "It's alright. Why don't you go do some paperwork Judy?" Dewey suggested. Gale gave Judy a triumphant smile.

"Yes sir." Judy said before she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on Gale?" Dewey asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Dewey gave his wife a confused look. Gale sighed. "Why didn't you tell us about the murders?"

"How do you know about them? It's not public information yet!" Dewey asked.

"It's all over the TV and the internet." Sid said.

"What?" Dewey exclaimed, "Okay, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you guys to freak out."

Gale glared at him, "So you don't tell us?" Sid looked between the two. _Here comes world war three._ Sid thought. Taking her chance, she slipped out of the office. That was one place she did not want to be.

"You don't really need to know this stuff Gale. We're not even sure that it has anything to do with the Anniversary." Dewey defended. He loved her, he really did, but sometimes she could just be so... difficult. _Why does she have to get involved in everything?_ he asked himself. He knew the answer of course, because she was Gale. She loved being informed.

"Really Dewey? You and I both know that it has everything to do with the Anniversary!" Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Do you know what, I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm going home." Without another word Gale left the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Sid had saw an angry Gale walk out of Dewey's office. Instantly she was by her side. She was her ride after all. They were almost outside when Judy blocked the door, "You know, you shouldn't yell at him like that."<p>

"Or what? You'll arrest me?" Gale asked sarcastically. She was _not_ in the mood for Judy at the moment.

Judy squared her shoulders and looked Gale in the eyes."Yes, I will. Just give me a reason."

Sid looked from Gale to Judy and then back to Gale. "Don't do it." Sid whispered. She knew how short of a temper the older woman had; and when she was angry, it was even shorter.

Gale leaned down, she was only inches away from Judy's face. "Move." Though Judy would never admit it out loud, she was afraid of her. Anyone in their right mind would be. Giving one last glare, Judy stepped aside. Sid ushered Gale out, hoping that she would not hit the deputy. Once safely outside, they got back into Gale's car and headed for the Riley home.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him!" Gale yelled as she busted through the doors. Sid followed her into the house, shutting the door behind them. Gale had ranted the whole way home and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.<p>

"It's alright Gale. He was just trying to protect us." Sid said, trying to calm the other woman down.

"I know." Gale sighed. The pair walked into the kitchen. Gale grabbed an apple and walked towards the living room. Hoping that some t.v. would calm her. When Gale walked past the front door though, she froze. It was wide open. _I could have sworn that Sid shut that door..._

"Hey Sid?" Gale called, there was no need to be paranoid if Sid had left it open by accident.

"Yea?" Sid hollered back from the kitchen.

"Didn't you shut the door?"

Sid appeared beside Gale a few seconds later, water bottle in hand. "Yeah? Why?" Gale and Sid exchanged worried looks for a minute, but then Gale shut the door and locked it.

Suddenly Gale's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello Gale." The caller said. Gale froze. She knew that voice...

"What the hell do you want?" Gale asked coldly.

"The question isn't what I want, it's where I am?" The voice said.

"Okay," Gale said annoyed, "then where are you?" Gale put the phone on speaker.

"I'm in the house." The caller said.

"Sure you are. If you are, then where are you at?" Gale growled.

"Well I'll tell you this, I know that you put the phone on speaker and Sidney's right next to you. Good afternoon Sidney." The voice said. Sid gave Gale a worried look, and then looked around. There weren't many places he could be hiding where he could see them from where they were standing. He was either upstairs, in the kitchen, or in the living room. Or, the only other option was that it was prank call by some little teenagers, like the one she received days before.

"Oh so you can see us?" Sid asked skeptically. She was not going to give him what he wanted; fear.

"Yes. I can."

"Then what am I doing?" Sid asked as she held up both of her middle fingers.

"You know Sid, that's not nice!" The voice said from behind Gale and Sid. They turned around to stare at the figure. It was their physical nightmare, Ghostface. The killer lifted his arm and the knife came into view. It was a ten inch hunting knife. The figure ran towards them. Sid and Gale sprinted up the stairs, screaming. Ghostface grabbed Gale's leg and she fell up the stairs. Before he could stab her, she kicked him away.

"Gale!" Sid yelled, she just now noticed Gale on the stairs. Gale looked up at Sid.

"Run!" She yelled as she got up and ran with the killer not too far behind. They ran into the master bedroom; slammed the door shut' and locked it. Gale was leaning against the door. Before she could back away from the door, the knife came through and cut her arm.

"Damn it!" Gale yelled as she held her arm. She looked at the cut, it wasn't too deep. It just barely cut her.

Sid looked at Gale, "Now what?"

"Call Dewey!" Gale exclaimed as she reached in her pocket for her phone. She pulled it out and hit number '2'. Dewey was on speed dial for obvious reasons. Silently she prayed that he would answer. After what seemed like forever, he did.

"Hello?"

"Dewey! He's in the hous-" Gale's sentence was cut off by a scream from her and Sid. Ghostface was now trying to bust down the door, and was succeeding.

"I'm on my way!" Dewey yelled before he hung up.

Gale looked back to Sid, who jumped when the killer hit the door again, "He's on his way."

"He better hurry." Sid said.

The door was finally starting to break. "What do we do now? We can't stay in here! The door's gonna give any minute!" said a frustrated Gale. They looked around. There were no other ways out of the room.

"The balcony!" Sid cried out as she ran towards it. Looking over the edge, she smiled.

"What?" Gale exclaimed as she looked at Sid.

"Jump into the pool!" Sid yelled.

"But it's a two story drop!" Gale said.

"But we'll land in the pool. Just trust me, it'll be better than facing him!" Both Sid and Gale looked towards the door when they heard the sound of wood breaking. There was a hole in the door now. Big enough for Ghostface to reach the doorknob.

Sid dove off the balcony first. Taking a breath, Gale followed close behind her. The last thing Gale remembered was hitting the water and then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so one thing I love to do is CLIFHANGERS! (As you can tell) (:<strong>

**Oh and I finally seen the fourth movie! I loved it even though the Judy annoyed the hell out of me. But that'll happen. xD**


	4. Another Murder

**M'kay so thank you to all of you who like my story. It makes me feel wanted. Sorry I haven't updated but I've been at my Grandmother's for the past week, so I'm gonna stop talking and get on with the story.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Dewey was sitting in his office. He felt didn't want to fight with Gale earlier, but she over reacted. <em>I should have told them. They have the right to know that something was going on. They should have found out from me, not the internet or television.<em> Dewey thought. He was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his shirt pocket. He pulled it out. It was your average black flip phone, unlike Gale who had an Iphone. 'Gale Calling' flashed across the front screen.

"Hello?" Dewey asked.

"Dewey! He's in the house! Ah!" Gale yelled from the other side of the phone. Dewey heard a 'bang'. Dewey was out ran out of his office.

"I'm on my way!" he yelled before he hung up.

"Sir?" Judy Hicks asked as she seen Dewey's worried face.

"Deputy, I need to get home now." Dewey said.

"Alright sir. I'll hold down the fort." Judy said, but Dewey was already out the door.

XxX

Dewey didn't even wait for the car to stop before he jumped out. He pulled out his nine millimeter pistol and ran to the front door, he slowly opened it. Complete silence was all he heard. _Damnit! I cant be too late. I just cant be!_ Dewey thought.

"Gale! Sid!" Dewey yelled.

No answer.

Dewey ran into the kitchen. Then something caught his eye. The kitchen window ad a great view of the pool, he seen Gale jump in. Dewey ran over and pushed open the sliding glass door. He seen Sidney swimming to the surface of the pool. "Sid!" Dewey exclaimed.

He bent over and helped Sid out. "Dewey." Sid said.

"Where's Gale?" Dewey asked as he noticed his beloved wife hadn't surfaced.

"She was right behind me." Sid said, "There!" Sid pointed to a figure laying on the bottom of the pool.

Dewey dived into the pool. He started to see her. She was laying there, some of the water around her was turning red. _No._

Dewey swam faster, finally he reached Gale and pulled her up to the surface. He gasped for breath. He held Gale's head above the water, he headed over to the edge. Sid helped him pull Gale out of the pool.

Once they were out of the pool, Dewey crawled over to Gale. "Gale?" He asked as he tapped her cheek. She didn't respond. Dewey tried to find a pulse.

"Oh no." He said.

"'Oh no' what Dewey?" Sid asked, but Dewey didn't answer.

Dewey started performing CPR. After what seemed like hours, but was only about a minute, Gale woke up. She instantly started to cough up water. Dewey and Sid hugged her.

"I thought I lost you." Dewey said.

"Ha! He'd have to be quicker to get to me. I just fell at the wrong angle and hit my head off of the bottom of the pool." Gale said.

"Did you get him Dewey?" Sid asked.

"No. When I came in the house was quiet, and when I walked into the kitchen I seen you fall, so I ran out to see if you guys were alright." Dewey said.

"It's alright." Sid said as she patted Dewey on the back.

"Listen, I want you two either in police protection or in my sights at all times. So go get changed. You two can come with me to the station." Dewey said.

XxX

Gale and Sidney were sitting in Dewey's office when Judy came in. She had a medical kit with her. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"We were attacked of course we're not alright." Gale snapped.

"Well Dewey sent me in here to fix you guys up." Judy said.

"What ever." Gale said.

Judy tended to Gale first. Gale flinched when Judy put the alcohol on the slice in her arm. Then Judy wrapped it in gauze. Sid didn't have many injuries just a few cuts.

XxX

It was about five o'clock when they got the call.

"Officer Riley here." Dewey said. Dewey's face went pale. "I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Gale asked.

"There's been another murder." Dewey said.

"We're coming with you." Sid said.

"I don't think that you should."

"Why not?" Gale asked.

"Because it might not be safe." Dewey said.

"Oh yea. Because you know that it's SO much safer here. We want to go Dewey." Gale said.

XxX

When they entered the house, Sid almost threw up. There was blood all over the walls. A teenage girl was hanged by the celeling light with rope. She had deep puncture wounds all over her body. Sid couldn't help but look around. Above the fire place 'WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?' was written in blood.

"Dewey, this is sick." Gale said.

"I need some air." Sid said. She pushed her way past every one of the officers.

Dewey and Gale exchanged worried looks. Years ago, Gale wouldn't have had noticed Sid's sick face. But ever since they became neighbors, Gale started to become a sister to Sid. In fact, Dewey even started to notice that Sid started to become more like Gale every day.

Dewey followed Sid out, she was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. She needed someone to talk to, Dewey could tell.

"Are you alright Sid?" Dewey asked as he sat down beside her.

"I just cant believe that it's happeneing again Dewey. I just cant. It's been fifteen years. Everything's been great. And it just starts to happen again. I don't think I can handle it Dewey." Sid said.

"It'll be okay Sid I promise." Dewey said as he hugged Sid.


	5. The Mall

To get away from all the murders, Sid and Gale took Sid's cousin Jill and her friend Kirby to the mall.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Sid said to the girls.

"Well I'm glad you invited us." Jill returned.

"So what's it like to be survivors?" Kirby asked Gale and Sid.

"Well. Um. I don't know." Sid said. Then Gale took over, "Look, being a survivor doesn't mean anything. You may be proud to have survived but the truth is sometimes being a survivor sucks." Gale said.

Kirby was shocked by Gale's answer and so was Sidney. _Gale's got a point. If we weren't survivors then none of this would be happening. All those people wouldn't have been killed._ Sid thought.

"But you're SURVIVORS." Jill said.

"Yes, but some people don't see it that way. They believe we're the reasons for their family's death. It's not as great as it sounds." Gale said.

"Oh."

"What store do you guys want to go in first?" Sid asked. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Hot topic!" Kirby said

"Debs!" Jill said.

Sid looked to Gale hoping for an answer, but Gale just shrugged. "How about we go to Hot Topic first because it's closer?" Sidney suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The girls said.

XxX

The girls entered a clothing shop that was empty, except for the employee. They broke apart and started to look around.

Gale was looking through shirts when her phone rang, "Hello?" Gale asked.

"Hello Gale." A voice said.

Gale's blood went cold, "What do you want?"

"I want to see what your insides look like." The voice on the other line said.

"Oh yea because that's _SO_ original." Gale said so loudly that Sid's attention turned to her.

"It doesn't have to be 'original' Gale." The voice said.

"Well that doesn't make you very scary. All you're doing is coping two psychotic teenagers that tried to pull this shit fifteen years ago." Gale said angrily.

"Well then how about this for 'original'. I can see one of you. Which one it is? Is it you? Or Sidney? Or perhaps Kirby or Jill?" the killer said.

Sid looked at Gale and mouthed 'who is it?'

Gale returned her with 'The Killer'. Sid's face went pale.

"What does he want?" Sid asked.

"He can see one of us. He's going to try to kill one of us." Gale said.

Sid looked over to Kirby. Kirby was browsing through a pile of clothes. She wasn't near anything that the killer could hide behind or in. Jill was standing by the changing room. Sid noticed that she and Gale were both in the middle of clothing racks. He could be hiding in any one of them or in the changing room.

"So what one are you looking at?" Gale asked.

"Take a guess." The voice said.

"Well because you're obsessed with Sidney, I want to say it's her." Gale said.

"Wrong." The caller said before the line went dead.

"Shit." Gale said to herself. She and Sidney walked over to each of the girls, Gale to Kirby and Sid to Jill.

"What's going on?" Jill asked when she noticed the worried look on Sid's face

"The killer's here." Sid replied.

"What?" Jill asked panicky as she looked around.

"Where?" Kirby asked Gale.

"I don't know." Gale said as she pulled Kirby over to Jill and Sidney.

"What do we do?" Jill asked.

"We get the hell out of here." Gale said.

They all cautiously walked towards the entrance of the store. Kirby stopped when she figured out that she left her phone on the shelf.

"Damn. I left my phone back there." Kirby said.

"Leave it." Gale said.

"But I need it." Kirby said as she headed back to the shelf.

"Damn kids." Gale muttered to herself as she started to follow Kirby, "Sid you and Jill get out of here."

Sid and nodded and her and Jill kept walking.

When Gale turned her attention back to Kirby, she wasn't there.

"Kirby?" Gale asked.

No answer came.

Gale walked slowly over to the shelf. "Kirby?" Gale asked.

"Yea?" Kirby said from beside Gale, which made her jump.

"Don't do that." Gale said.

"Sorry. Okay let's get out of here." Kirby said.

"Good idea." Gale said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." A voice said.

Gale looked around everywhere. She couldn't see anyone besides Kirby, who looked scared.

"Where the hell are you?" Gale asked.

"Take a guess." The voice said.

"This isn't a Gawd damned guessing game. Where the hell are you?" Gale demanded.

"Right here." The voice said from behind Gale.

The killer unsheathed his knife and swung at Gale, but Kirby pushed her out of the way.

Gale quickly recovered and she and Kirby began to run for the door, Kirby was screaming. Gale pushed some of the clothing racks in front of Ghostface. Kirby looked backwards and tripped. She fell face first into the ground and hit her head off of a shelf.

"Kirby!" Gale yelled as she tried to bring Kirby back to consciousness. "Wake up!" Gale said as she slapped her face. Kirby jerked awake. Gale helped her to her feet and pushed her out of the entrance. Sid and Jill were waiting outside.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked.

"Yea." Kirby said as she caught her breath.

"I think we should leave." Sid said as she noticed the crowd gathering.

As they walked out of the mall, Sid heard what some of them were saying:

"It's Sidney!"

"The survivor."

"I wonder why she looks so spooked."

The voices all said.

XxX

Gale dropped everyone off at their houses and headed home. _Dewey should be home._ Gale thought.

Gale walked into her house and Dewey was sitting in the living room watching television. Dewey heard the door shut and looked up at his wife, "Hey. What's wrong?" Dewey asked noticing Gale's face was paler than usual.

"He tried to attack us again." Gale said as she put her purse down on the table.

"What?" Dewey exclaimed, "When did this happen?" He asked. Gale walked over to the couch and sat beside Dewey. Dewey put his arm around his wife and pulled her beside him. Gale laid her head on his shoulder and said, "When we were at the mall. He tried to kill me and Kirby, but he didn't get far." Gale said tiredly.

Dewey ran his hand up and down Gale's back to comfort her, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. From now on I'm putting twenty-four hour police protection on the house. I'll put it on Sid's house too." Dewey said.

Dewey waited for an answer, but when one didn't come he looked down to see his beloved wife asleep. Dewey picked Gale up and laid her down in bed. Dewey backed away and looked at his wife, _I promise Gale that I won't let anything happen to you. I'll die for you._ Dewey thought as he lightly pushed a stray piece of hair out of Gale's face before he went to turn off the television and call it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay so I'm SOOOOO sorry I havent updating recently. I havent had much time to write. But I'm going to try to update every day. <strong>


	6. A Game Called 'Survival'

Sidney was standing in a hallway. A strange feeling of déjà vu washed over Sid. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice screaming.

"Gale!" Sid cried out as she ran down the hallway.

When she reached the end of the hallway Sid stopped immediately. She realized where she was. She was inside of Stu's house. She heard a scream again, "Stop!" Sid slowly walked toward where the Gale's voice was coming from.

Sidney stopped dead in her tracks when she seen what was going on. Five figures in Ghostface costumes were standing in front of her. One of them was holding Gale back while the others were kicking and stabbing Dewey. "Stop!" Sid yelled out. All of the figures turned their attention to Sidney.

The one that was holding Gale let her go. She slowly crawled over to Dewey. "Dewey." She whispered but Dewey didn't respond.

"Get up bitch." One of the Ghostfaces said as he grabbed Gale's arm and threw her towards Sidney.

Sid caught Gale's arm and steadied the woman. "Are you alright?" Sid asked.

Gale nodded.

"Who are you?" Sid asked as she turned her attention back to the group of Ghostfaces. Each of them took off their masks. Billy, Stu, Mrs. Loomis, Mickey, and Roman stared at Sid with sadistic smiles.

"No. It can't be possible! I killed you all!" Sidney cried out.

"No you didn't. You just think you did Sid." Billy said as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"Yea things aren't always the way they seem Sid." Stu said.

Sid stared in shock, "No. I know I killed all of you!" Sid cried out again.

"Well how about this, we want to play a game." Roman said.

"Here's how you play." Mickey said as Mrs. Loomis jumped over and grabbed Gale.

"This game is called 'survival'. If you can kill all of us, we'll let you go. If you don't, well then you'll die." Stu said.

Gale gave Sid a worried look. "What about Gale?" Sid asked.

"If you can kill all of us, she'll live." Roman said.

"How do I know you won't kill her while we play our little 'game'?" Sid asked.

"Because I'm putting the bitch in the closet, and it's locked. Only one of us has the right key. But you don't know which one so you have to kill us all." Mrs. Loomis said as she threw Gale into the closet and shut the door.

"Let the game begin." Billy said as they all pulled their screams masks over their faces and pulled out their knives.

Sid turned and ran away from them. She ran up the stairs and into the first bedroom she could find. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Sid heard one of them pounding on the door. Sid dug around in the dressers, hoping to find a weapon of some sorts.

Sid heard a noise from the closet. She pulled the lamp out just in time for one of them to come out of the closet. She brought the lamp down and hit the Ghostface in the head. The Ghostface dropped his knife. Sid picked it up and unmasked the figure. Sid stabbed Mrs. Loomis in the head. Sid reached down and grabbed the necklace, with the key on it, and yanked it off of Mrs. Loomis's dead body.

_One down four to go._ Sid thought as she whipped the knife off on Mrs. Loomis's outfit. She walked into the closet and pulled the door shut just as the Ghostface who was trying to break in succeeded. Ghostface looked around, he seen Mrs. Loomis lying on the ground, dead. "You're gonna pay for that Sid!" Billy shouted. Billy started to tear the room apart but couldn't find Sid.

"Where are you, you bitch?" Billy yelled. He noticed the closet. He held his knife at the ready and swung the door open. Billy pushed the clothes that were hanging in the closet to the edges. "Where is she?" Billy asked to himself.

"Right here asshole." Sid as she appeared from one of the trap doors and stabbed Billy in the throat.

Billy fell to the ground. Sid pulled out the knife and grabbed Billy's. _Just in case._ Sid thought as she hid his knife in her belt.

"That's two." Sid muttered to herself as she pulled Billy's necklace off and put it around her neck along with the other.

Sid carefully walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the bathroom. Sid struggled to get free. She swung her knife wildly, and stabbed yet another Ghostface in the stomach. "OW! You bitch!" Stu's voice yelled at Sid as she pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground.

Stu pushed Sid into the sink with his knife to her throat, "Are you ready to die Sid?" Stu whispered centimeters away from her face. Sid didn't reply, she pulled Billy's knife out of her belt and stabbed Stu in the spine with it.

Sid repeated the same thing, she grabbed the key and her knives.

"Sidney." Mickey's voice called out to her. Sid backed away and hid. Mickey walked into the bathroom. Mickey watched Stu go in the room, but when he heard a 'clink' sound he decided to see what was going on. Mickey walked over and pushed the shower certain open, Sid jumped out and stabbed him in the heart.

After taking Mickey's key, Sid started to walk back into the living room.

_I wonder where Rowan's at._ Sid thought. Sid had entered the kitchen. Rowan was standing there in his costume only he didn't have his mask off. "I guess I'm the last one." Rowan said as he swung the key around.

"I killed them just like I did before," Sid said as she held on to her knife, "and you're next."

"Bring it." Rowan said as he ran at Sid. He pushed the knife away. Sid kicked his out of his hands. Rowan pinned her to the ground, Sid reached for her back up knife but it wasn't here.

"Looking for that?" Rowan asked as he looked over to the three knives lying around them. "I don't think those are going to help you now." Rowan said.

"Fuck you." Sid retorted. She wiggled enough to get one of her hands free and she punched Rowan in the side of the head. Rowan fell off of Sid and she leaped over to the knives. Rowan grabbed her foot and pulled her back when she was inches away from one of them. Sid kicked him off and grabbed one of the knives and threw it at Rowan, it stuck in his shoulder. Sid grabbed the next one and threw that one too. This time the knife stuck into Rowan's head.

Sid finally got the last key and went into the living room. Sid tried key after key. Finally she found the right one. Gale was sitting the closet crying.

"Gale?" Sid asked.

"Sid? Oh my Gawd you're alive!" Gale exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Sid.

Sid welcomed the hug. Once they broke apart, Sid noticed Gale staring at Dewey. Gale walked over and sat beside her husband, back facing the kitchen door. Sid hung back.

Just then Ghostface appeared behind Gale and slit her throat.

"No Gale!" Sid cried out. Sid tried to run but the Ghostface threw his knife and it caught Sid in her back.

Sid fell to the ground, Ghostface pulled the knife out of Sid's back and rolled her over. Ghostface sat on top of her, "Do you know why you've killed them so easily Sidney?" The killer asked. He didn't even wait for a reply, "It's because they aren't real. Me on the other hand, I'm the one you have to worry about right now."

"Who, Who are you?" Sid choked out.

"I'm your worst nightmare that has come to life." Ghostface said as he brought the knife down.

XxX

Sid woke up to Brian sitting with her. "Brian?" Sid asked as she finally stopped screaming.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. How'd you get in here?" Sid asked. She didn't remember inviting him over.

"I came over to see you, and I heard screaming so I broke the window to get in. You were sleeping, but you were screaming really loudly." Brian explained.

"Oh." Sid replied. She couldn't help but think of her dream.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Brain asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Sid said as she gave him a re-assuring smile.

"Okay well then I guess I'll be going, I'll call you tonight." Brian said as he left Sidney alone.

_I'm so glad I have him._ Sid thought as she got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Mwahah. What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. (:<strong>

**Review if you like, if you dont then dont review (: **


	7. The Big Secret

Sidney had decided to go out see Gale today. She wanted to tell her about her dream. Sid could see the cop cars sitting at both her house and Gale's.

"Gale?" Sid asked as she knocked on the Riley's front door.

"Coming!" Gale yelled down.

Finally Gale opened the door. She had a huge grin on her face, "What's up Sid?" Gale asked.

"Nothing. I was bored. Who are those officers?" Sid asked curiously.

"Those two? That's Ford and Harrold. They're idiots." Gale said. Sid looked in the car. Harrold and Ford were playing 'rock paper scissors shoot'.

"Oh wow. Hey, I need to ask you something." Sid said.

"Oh. Okay. Well I have to tell you something." Gale said as she moved to let Sidney into her house. Gale walked into the kitchen and Sidney followed.

"So what do you have to ask me?" Gale asked curiously.

"Well, it's not really a question but more of an opinion." Sid said, "What would you say if I told you I had a dream about the murders."

Gale's focus went from the fridge to Sid almost immediately, "What happened?"

"Well," Sid began, "I was in Stu's farmhouse. You and Dewey were there. Dewey was lying on the ground. You were being held back by Mrs. Loomis. They were all there Gale. Billy, Stu, Mickey, Mrs. Loomis, even Roman. Well they wanted to play a 'game'. If I didn't they were going to kill you. They had already killed Dewey. They locked you in the closet while we played the 'game'. Eventually I killed them all and when I got you out of the closet, I was killed by another Ghostface." Sid took a breath as she finished her story.

"Oh my Gawd Sid. I can't believe that." Gale said.

"I know," Sid agreed, "But on a lighter note, why where you so smiley earlier?"

"Well. I just found out this morning, but I'm pregnant!" Gale yelled with joy.

"Oh Gale that's great!" Sid was excited for Gale. She knew she'd make a good mother, and Dewey would be one of the best father's out there. Gale's next question shocked Sidney, "Sid, would you be the Godmother?"

"Me?" Sid asked. She thought about it for a moment. Sid was remembering when she and Gale first started to actually connect.

XxX

_It was a dark night when Sid got the call. "Hello?" Sid asked. "Yes this is Sidney Prescott." "Woah, wait. What?" "Alright I'll be right there." Sid said to the phone. Dewey had been in an accident when a drunk driver had hit him head on. They weren't sure if he was going to live or not. _

_Sid got ready almost instantly and when to the hospital. Sid ran into the doctor on the way to Dewey's room. "Ms. Prescott?" The doctor asked. _

"_Yes. How's he doing?" Sid asked. _

"_Well, you better get her out of there." Doctor said referring to Gale who was sitting by Dewey's side. _

"_Alright Doctor." Sid said. _

_Sid walked into Dewey's room and sat beside Gale. "Gale, you should come with me." Sid said flat out. _

"_No. He'll be fine Sid I know he will." Gale said. _

"_But still. You can come and stay with me. Trust me Gale, you don't want to be here and Dewey wouldn't want you to see him like this." Sid said. _

_Sid could tell that Gale was hurting because she didn't even bother to fight her. Gale simply got up and walked out to Sid's car with her. _

_For the next four weeks, Gale stayed with Sid while Dewey was in the hospital. Eventually they started to become friends more and more. _

XxX

"Yes. I'll be the Godmother." Sid said. The smile on Gale's face grew wider.

"Thank you Sid!" Gale said as she turned around to embrace her friend.

Their embrace was cut short when Gale's Iphone vibrated, "Hello?" Gale asked.

Gale's eyes widened, she put the phone on speaker. "What the fuck do you want?" Gale asked irritated.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your baby." The phone said.

Both Gale and Sid froze, "How do you know about Gale's baby?" Sid asked.

"Well hello there Sidney! I should know considering I'm watching you." The caller said.

"Fuck off." Gale said as she hung up. Gale threw her Iphone. "Gale!" Sid yelled as the phone barely missed her head. Gale ran her fingers through her hair and started pacing back and forth.

"Woah! Gale calm down. Let's go tell Dewey." Sid said.

Gale's phone vibrated on the floor. Gale walked over and picked it up. The caller ID flashed 'Unknown Number'. "What the fuck do you want?" Gale yelled.

"Woah Gale! Relax it's me, Judy." Judy's voice said.

"Well then. What the fuck do _you_ want?" Gale asked calmly.

"The Sheriff told me to call you to see if everything was alright. He said he got a text message of you and Sid standing in the kitchen." Judy said.

"What?" Gale asked.

"The killer may be in the house Gale. You might want to get out of there." Judy said.

"Alright. Whatever. Bye." Gale said to Judy. "This is just fucking great!" Gale screamed as she slammed her phone on the counter.

"What is it Gale?" Sid asked.

"The Killer's watching us." Gale said as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "He sent Dewey a message of us." Gale said.

This time Sidney's phone rang, "Hello?" Sid asked.

"Sid!" Dewey yelled.

"Dewey! Are you alright?" Sid cried out.

"Yea. Listen to me, get out of that house. Now." Dewey said.

"We know Dewey. Hicks called to warn us." Sid.

"Good. Okay I'll be there in a minute." Dewey said.

"Okay." Sid said as she hung up. "Let's get out of here."

They walked over to the sliding glass door in the kitchen. Sid quickly opened it and they ran outside. "Now what?" Sid asked.

Gale shook her head, "I don't know Sid. I honestly don't. Wait do you see that?" Gale asked.

There was a line of blood on the porch. Gale looked at Sid who shrugged. Gale started to follow the trail, "What are you doing?" Sid asked.

"I'm going to see where that leads to." Gale said. As she started walking again. Sid looked around and followed her. The trail led them to Gale's car. There was blood in the trunk. "What the?" Gale asked as she popped her trunk. Sid let out a scream and Gale looked in horror.

"Who is that?" Gale asked.

"That's one of Jill's friends. That's Olivia Morris." Sid said.

"Oh no."

Dewey pulled into the driveway, "Gale! Sid!" Dewey yelled.

"Dewey!" Gale cried out.

Dewey ran up and hugged his wife. Dewey looked at the body lying in the trunk. It was a young girl, she had brown hair. She was gutted from her throat to her stomach. Her insides were lying all over the trunk of the car.

"Oh no." Dewey said.

"It gets worse" Gale said.

"How?" Dewey asked.

"The killer knows about the baby." Sid said.

"What?" Dewey yelled.

Dewey's phone vibrated, then Gale's.

Dewey pulled out his gun and looked around, "What is it Dewey?" Sid asked.

Dewey didn't say anything; he just gave Sid his phone. On the screen was the three of them, standing in front of the car.

"Dewey. The killer just texted me, he said 'I'll be watching'." Gale said.

"Let's get out of here." Dewey said as he hurried Gale and Sid into his car.

"Where are we going?" Sid asked.

"The station. I need to get you guys to a safe place." Dewey said.

"What about Brian, or Jill?" Sid asked.

"Call them Sid. Tell them to meet us at the station." Dewey said.

"Alright." Sid said as she called Brian and Jill.

XxX

Once they were in the station, Dewey put Gale and Sid in his office and had two officers at the door. Sid was thinking about her dream. _Who could be the other killer?_ Sid asked herself. Sid's concentration was broken when she heard yelling from outside.

"Let me in! I'm her boyfriend!" Brian yelled at the officer.

"I was _told_ to come here." Jill said.

"I'm sorry, but the Sherriff said nobody was allowed in.

"What do you mean?"

Gale opened the door, "Officer. Look they're allowed in."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Riley but the Sheriff said-" The officer began.

"I don't give a damn what the Sheriff said. I'm telling you to let them in. Or so help me." The officer looked at Gale. He knew she'd do something to him. He moved out of the way so Brian and Jill could pass. Gale shut the door and smiled, "I've still got it."

"Oh my Gawd Sid! Are you okay?" Jill asked.

"What happened?" Brian asked as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Well, the Killer's watching us. I don't think that we should see each other anymore." Sid said quietly.

Gale got the message and looked at Jill, "Hey Jill, why don't you come with me to go down to the story to by some cookies?"

"Um.. Sure?" Jill said.

Gale and Jill left Dewey's office. Sid could hear Gale outside arguing with the officers. "You know when people say 'it's not you, it's me?'. Well for once, it is me. If you stay with me you could die or be seriously hurt." Sid said.

"But I don't care Sid. I love you. When you first told me about your past, I didn't run or leave you. No I stayed with you. I would always stay with you no matter what. I'll never leave you Sid. I love you." Brian said.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I love you and I'm going to stay with you no matter what." Brian said as he leaned over and kissed Sid.

Sid pulled him into a hug, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**1 Sorry for the wait. I didnt have any internet... **

**2. So in this story, Gale and Sid are friends. I think they would make good friends. So I made them friends xD**

**I hope you guys like it (:**

**Review if you think it's good. :D**


	8. Sid's Choice

Sid decided that Brian could move in if he wanted to. Brian did. He wanted to be as close to Sidney as possible. Gale, Sid, and Brian were in the process of moving some of Brian's stuff into the extra bedroom in Sid' house. Brian was struggling with a dresser when Gale came out to get another box.

"Do you need help?" Gale asked.

"No. I can't ask a lady to help do a man's work." Brian said.

"Ha! I wasn't going to do it. Hang on." Gale said as she walked over to the police car. Sid walked out and gave Brian a funny look as she noticed Gale walking over to the car. Brian put the dresser down to watch what Gale was doing.

Gale walked over and knocked on the window. The officer put the window down. Gale said something to him and they got out of the car instantly and followed her back to the house. They helped Brian pick up the dresser and they took it in the house. Sid looked at Gale, "What did you say to them?"

"I told them if they didn't get their lazy asses working I'd kick their asses." Gale said with a smile.

Gale and Sid went back to work. Finally, they were done. "Do you need anything else Mrs. Riley?" One of the officers asked.

"Nope. We're good." Gale said.

"Okay Mrs. Riley." The other officer said as they left the house and went back to their car.

XxX

Matt Davis was sitting at his house watching 'Days of Our Lives'. "Oh no! Come on don't do it!" Matt yelled at the T.V. "You know he loves you!" Matt yelled.

Matt wasn't your typical boy. He was a little on the 'feminine' side. Or in other words he was gay. Even though he was gay, people respected him. He was the star quarterback for the High school.

Matt's blackberry rang, "Hello?" Matt asked.

"Hello Matt." An eerie voice said.

"Chelsea is that you?" Matt asked excitedly.

"Who's Chelsea?" The caller asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were one of my friends," Matt apologized, "So who's calling?"

"Do you want to die tonight Matt?" The caller asked.

"Okay Chelsea, I've got to go. You know I'm in the middle of my soaps. I'll call you back when you're done playing with the voice app on your phone.

"Don't-" But Matt hung up.

Matt un-muted the T.V and went back to watching his show. Matt's phone rang again, "HELLO?" Matt practically yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HANG UP ON ME AGAIN!" The caller screamed into the phone.

"Or what?" Matt asked. Even thought He was scared, he wouldn't let this asshole know.

"Or I'll slit your throat and watch you die a slow and painful death." The caller said.

"Do you know who I even am? I'm the-" But Matt was interrupted, "Star quarterback of the Woodsboro High School football team. Tell me Matt, how's 'Days of Our Lives' going?"

Matt froze. He started to look around, "Can you see me?" the caller asked.

Matt shook his head 'no'. "Aw, that's too bad Matt. Would you like to play a game Matt?"

"No."

"Well either play or die." The caller hissed.

"Bring it asshole." Matt growled as he got up and ran to lock the door.

The doorbell rang. Matt jumped back in surprise. "Leave me alone!" Matt cried out.

The doorbell rang again. "I said leave me alone!" Matt screamed to the door.

Everything when quiet. Matt slowly backed away from the door. Ghostface kicked the door in. Matt, who jumped, charged at Ghostface. They collided and fell off the porch. Matt quickly recovered and started to run away from Ghostface. Ghostface got up and chased after Matt. Matt found the nearest tree, and tried to climb it. Ghostface jumped up and stabbed Matt in the back. Matt fell out of the tree and onto his back, shoving the knife even farther.

"Tisk Tisk Matt. I think you should have played the game." Ghostface said as he pushed Matt over and pulled out the knife. Ghostface stood there and watched Matt die.

XxX

Brian woke up to the smell of eggs. He quickly got dressed and slowly walked downstairs. "Mmmm. Something smells great."

"Good. I'm making eggs." Sid said.

"Oh good! I'm hungry."

"How do you want your eggs?" Sid asked. Before Brian could answer, her phone rang.

'Unknown caller' flashed on the screen. "Hello?" Sid asked.

"Turn on the news. Chanel eight." The killer's voice said.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"Just do it!" the caller ordered.

Sid looked at Brian who took over the eggs for a minute. Sid walked into her living room and turned on the news. Sid gasped when she turned it on. 'Another Murder' flashed across the screen.

"There's been yet another murder in Woodsboro. Matt Lopez was brutally murdered last night. He was stabbed in the back. He was hung upside down from a tree branch and drained of all blood. There's the sheriff. Sheriff! Can we get a word?" The reporter asked as he shoved the microphone in Dewey's face.

"No comment." Dewey said.

"What about the killer? Do the police have any suspects?" The reporter asked.

"Not at the moment, we will find him though." Dewey assured.

"So Sidney, how'd you like the teaser?" The caller asked.

"Just leave them the fuck alone! They didn't do anything!"

"Well then, How about this. If that made you mad," the caller said, "how about I hit a little closer to home. Friends perhaps? Or maybe Brian? You choose Sidney. Who will be the next one? Maybe the brave sheriff Dewey who's been like a brother to you? Or perhaps you're loving boyfriend? Or maybe Gale and the baby? Your pick Sid."

"I can't choose!" Sid yelled.

"Well then I will. I'll see you soon Sid." The caller said before he hung up.

Sid instantly started to panic, "Brain! We've gotta go now!" Sid screamed.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"The killer called me. He said he's coming after you, Gale, or Dewey. We've got to go! We'll pick up Gale and then go to the station!" Sid yelled as she turned off the stove and drug Brian upstairs.

"I'm calling Gale." Sid said.

Sid quickly dialed Gale's number as she got ready. Gale's phone went to voicemail. Sid hung up and tried again. Still no answer.

"Brian we've gotta go now!" Sid yelled.

Brian appeared out of his room, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Gale's not answering!" Sid said panicky.

"Okay, let's go." Brian said as he ran out of the house with Sid close behind. The cops that were supposed to be watching Sid's house, weren't there. "

Sid, Get the cops at Gale's house." Sid nodded.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Sid asked.

"I'm going to go see if Gale's alright." Brian said.

"Alright, Please be careful." Sid said.

"I will I promise." Brain said before he ran to the Riley's front door.

Sid ran over to the cop car. "Hello?" Sid asked.

Once she got a better look, she noticed that nobody was there. _Oh no. Shit. _Sid said. She pulled her phone out to call Dewey.

XxX

Meanwhile with Brian:

"Gale? Gale?" Brian yelled as he knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Damnit." Brian cursed to himself as he ran around to the back door. He pushed the sliding glass door open. Inside there was a pile of blood. _Oh fuck._ He thought to himself. A body was lying on the floor. It wasn't Gale, it was a man. It must have been one of the police officers because he was wearing a uniform. "Gale?" Brian asked as he walked around the body.

Still no answer. Someone knocked on the door, "Gale! Brian! Answer me!" It was Sid. Brian ran over and opened the door. Sid hugged him. "You're alright! Look, he's gotten to the cops."

"I know Sid." Brian said as he nodded toward the kitchen.

Sid looked around. Officer Harrold was lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh my Gawd. What happens if we're too late?" Sid asked.

"We're not too late. We'll find her Sid." Brian said.

"Let's check her room. But stay together." Sid warned.

"No. I want you to go outside." Brian said, but it was too late. Sid was already running up the steps.

"Sid! Wait!" Brain yelled.

Sid ran up to the bedroom, the other officer was lying at the top of the stairs. "Gale!" Sid screamed.

"Gale!" Brain yelled as he joined Sid.

"GALE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Sid cried out.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" Gale's voice yelled from the bedroom.

"Gale!" Sid exclaimed as she ran to the bedroom. It was locked.

"Gale! Hold on! We're coming!" Brian said. He started to kick the door down. After the fourth kick, the door gave way. Ghostface was sitting on top of Gale. He looked over at them and then stabbed Gale in the shoulder. "Ah!" Gale cried out.

Brian jumped at Ghostface and they fell off the bed. Gale rolled of the other way.

"Gale! Are you alright?" Sid asked.

"Yea. The fucker stabbed me though." Gale said as she held her shoulder.

"Okay, I called Dewey."

There was a thump, "Brian?" Sid asked.

Ghostface's head appeared from the other side of the bed.

"Run Sid!" Gale yelled. Sid got up and ran. Ghostface followed, deliberately stepping on Gale's wound.

Sid ran out of the bedroom. She jumped over the officer's dead body that was lying at the top of the stairs. Ghostface, tripped over the body and began rolling down the stairs. Before Sid could move out of the way, they collided. She and Ghostface lay at the bottom of the stairs.

Before Sid could get up, Ghostface sat on top of her. "Now Sidney, it's time for you to scream." He said.

"Who are you?" Sid asked.

"Me?" Ghostface asked.

Sid gasped in horror as Ghostface removed his mask…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER :D <strong>

**Hope you like it (:**


	9. Survivor

Sidney stopped struggling to get out from under Ghostface and gasped when He removed his mask. He wasn't a he at all.

"Jill?" Sid asked.

"Hey Cuz." Jill said as he pulled her hair out of the costume.

"But- why?" Sid asked.

"Do you know what I grew up with?" Jill asked. Sid shook her head 'no'. "Sidney the survivor, Sidney the hero, Sidney! That's all I've heard all my Gawd damn life!" Jill said.

"That's not _MY_ fault!" Sid said.

Jill got up and pulled Sid up by her hair. She held the knife close to her throat, "Move and I'll slit your throat." Jill hissed.

"Oh Jill!" A voice yelled.

_It must be Jill's helper._ Sid thought. Brian appeared at the top of the steps. He had a hold of Gale's bad arm. "Walk bitch." Brian said as he forced Gale down the steps.

"Brian?" Sid asked.

"Hey Sid." Brian said casually.

"What? Why are you in on this?" Gale asked.

"Sid, I did love you. I'm not in this for you. I'm in this for revenge." Brian said.

"On who?" Gale asked.

"Shut up bitch!" Brain said as he threw Gale against the wall, "I'm getting revenge on the sheriff. I wasn't in it at first. But when I came to dinner with you last month, I recognized him. Sheriff Dewey. The man that killed my brother!"

"What?" Sid asked.

"Who was your brother?" Gale asked.

"My brother was Shane Miller?" Brian said angrily as he pulled out a knife and pointed it at Gale.

"Shane… Wait? He was your brother?" Gale asked.

"Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Brian said, "Of course he was my brother! You see, I didn't know that Dewey was here I was just passing by. Then I met Sid and fell in love. Then when we met, it all came back. My brother's funeral. EVERYTHING! So, I decided that I would get revenge. He took away my family and I'll take away his. That's when I met Jill." Brian winked at Jill.

"You see Sidney," Jill began, "It wasn't that hard to convince Brian to help me. He'd kill Gale and I'd kill you. Sweet and simple."

"But you killed all your friends!" Sid yelled.

Jill stabbed Sid in the stomach. "No Sid!" Gale cried out. Brian stabbed Gale in her wound. Gale let out a cry of pain and slid down the wall.

Sid laid on the ground, clutching her stomach. "It was worth it. I'll be famous. I'll be a survivor." Jill said.

"Yea! We'll live together." Brian said as he walked over to Jill. Brian put his hand around Jill. Jill quickly stabbed him in the heart. Brian fell to the floor dead.

"He was SO annoying." Jill said.

"You're psychotic." Sid said.

Jill smiled, "Yes I am." Jill kicked Sid in her stomach.

Sid cried out in pain. She slowly felt her world fading. She looked over at Gale. Gale was dead. _She must have lost too much blood._ Sid thought. Before her world went black, she looked up to see Jill smiling.

Jill quickly took off the costume and put it on Brian. The next part of her plan was going to suck. _If I'm going to be a survivor, I've gotta look like a survivor._ Jill thought. She cut her palm. Jill walked over to the wall. She placed the knife right above her shoulder and ran into the wall. The knife cut through. "FUCK!" Jill cried out as she pulled the knife out.

Jill wiped the knife off on the costume then placed it in Brian's hands. Jill ran into a picture next. Finally Jill thought she looked enough like a survivor and laid down beside Sid a couple minutes before she heard the sirens.

XxX

Jill woke up in the hospital. Dewey walked in the door, "Hey Jill. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine I guess." Jill said.

"That's good. Do you remember what happened?" Dewey asked.

"B-Brian tried to kill us. I went to see if Sid was alright. When I got there I was too late to save them." Jill said. To add to her credibility she started to cry, "I just wish that they would have made it."

"They're okay Jill." Dewey said.

"What?" Jill asked.

"We got there in time. They both lost a lot of blood. They're sleeping right now." Dewey said.

"Can I see them?" Jill asked.

"No. They're still in the ICU." Dewey said, "The doctors said that they might not remember much, you might have to help them remember."

"Okay I will." Jill said.

"Well I've got some things to attend to, I'll be back later on." Dewey said as he left the room.

Jill's face changed from innocent to pissed. _I can't believe it. I can't FUCKING believe it! How could they survive? It's FUCKING physically impossible. I'm going to end this. Once and for all._ Jill thought as she ripped out her IV.

Jill poked her head out to make sure nobody was looking before she ran to the ICU.

XxX

Sid woke up suddenly. She took in her surroundings. She was pretty sure that she was going to die. She was in a hospital bed. She heard the steady 'beep beep' of the heart monitor. Gale was laying in the medical bed beside her. Gale was still out.

Suddenly the door opened, Jill walked in.

"Who are you people? Michael fucking Myers?" Jill asked.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter! :D<strong>


	10. Scream For Me

"Who are you? Michael fucking Myers?" Jill asked.

Sid started to panic, Gale was still out and she knew she couldn't do much in her condition. Sid reached for the emergency button. Jill noticed Sid's actions and ripped it out, "Oh no you don't."

"You know Sid, this was all supposed to end at the house!" Jill said. She climbed on top of Sid and started choking her, "Scream for me Bitch." Jill said.

_She's finally snapped. She's doing this for pleasure now._ Sid thought. Sid desperately tried to get Jill off. Finally Sid punched her in the head, Jill let go. Sid took advantage and grabbed Jill's head and smacked it off of the headboard of the bed. She pushed her off, but Jill grabbed on to Sid and pulled her off too. They both landed on the ground.

"So Sid," Jill said as she pulled Sid and pushed her against the wall, "How are those stitches?" Jill punched Sid in the stomach. Sid let out a cry of pain.

Gale started to wake up. She looked around, she was in a hospital. She looked to her left to see Jill punching Sid in the stomach.

"Sid!" Gale yelled. She jumped up out of bed to help Sid. As soon as Gale's feet hit the floor she collapsed. She was lightheaded. _I lost too much damn blood._ Gale thought.

Jill seen Gale fall and laughed. "You're both pathetic." Jill said.

She grabbed a hold of Sid and threw her into the medical cabinet. The glass shattered. Once Jill knew that Sid wasn't going to make a move, she started towards Gale.

Gale was trying to get back up. Jill walked over to her and kicked her in her shoulder. Gale cried out in pain as she hit the floor. Jill stepped on Gale's wound. She slowly increased the pressure.

"Sid! Gale!" Came a voice from the hallway.

Jill looked at Gale who smiled and waved her phone. Jill angrily stomped on Gale's shoulder. Gale knew that the stitches ripped, she felt and heard it. Gale cried out in pain and held her shoulder. Jill disappeared.

"Gale! Sid!" Dewey yelled as he entered the room.

Sid was laying on the ground by a medical cabinet. He started to really panic when he didn't see Gale. He had gotten a text message, 'Dewey, hurry. We need your help' from Gale.

"Gale?" Dewey asked. He cautiously walked into the middle of the room. There he seen Gale laying on the ground holding her bloody shoulder. Dewey took a step towards his beloved wife, but everything went dark.

"No Dewey!" Gale yelled as Jill hit him over the head with a metal bed pan several times.

"He's so annoying." Jill said as she reached down and pulled out his gun.

Gale slowly stood up. Jill pointed the gun at her. "Don't move." Jill said. Before Gale could say anything Hicks came running in the room, "Sheriff!" Judy stopped when she seen Dewey laying on the ground.

Jill turned her attention towards Judy. Gale took advantage of the moment and crawled over the bed to Sid, "Sid?" Gale asked as she shook her friend lightly. Sid started to stir.

Judy had her hands up in the air, "Give me your gun," Jill said, "Or I'll blow Dewey's head off."

Judy gave Jill a skeptical look, "What? You don't think I'll do it?" Jill asked as she pointed the gun downwards at the unconscious Dewey.

"Okay! Okay." Judy said as she pulled out her gun and tossed it to Jill.

"Now, you don't wanna do anything-" 'Bam'. Jill shot Judy. Judy fell to the ground.

"No!" Gale cried out.

"Shut up, bitch." Jill said as she turned her attention back to Gale and Sid. "Both of you get up."

Gale slowly got up with Sid right behind her. "Easy Jill."

"Shut up." Jill said. Jill shot Gale.

"Fuck!" Gale said as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Sid, Sit still." Jill said as she walked over to Gale. She pulled Gale up by her hair, "So, how's the baby doing?" Jill asked as she punched Gale in the stomach. Afterwards, Jill pushed Gale back some and kicked her against the wall.

Gale bounced off the wall and laid on the ground.

"No Gale!" Sid screamed.

Jill turned her attention back to Sid, "Ready to die Sid?"

"Not really, you stupid fucking bitch." Gale said as she jumped at Jill.

Jill was unprepared and they fell to the floor. Gale was punching Jill in the face. Eventually Jill punched Gale in her stomach and Gale fell over. Jill stood up and wiped the blood off of her mouth, "Any last words?" Jill asked as she pointed the gun at Gale's head.

"Yea. Just one," Gale said, "Clear."

"Clear?" Jill laughed.

"Clear." Sid said from behind Jill. She held up two paddles, from the defibrillator, to Jill's head and shocked her.

Jill's body flew backwards. "You forgot one thing Jill," Sid said, "Don't fuck with the original."

Dewey was starting to come to, Sid sat down beside Gale. "Are you okay?" Sid asked.

"I am. That stupid bitch just missed the baby." Gale said as she laid down. Judy suddenly jumped up.

"Hicks? You're alive?" Sid asked.

"As I always say, wear the vest, save your chest." Judy said as she revealed a chest protector.

Sid chuckled.

"Ahhh!" Jill cried out angrily as she tried to stab Sid with a piece of glass. Sid picked up a Judy's gun and shot Jill in the head. Sid then laid down beside Gale.

"We need a doctor!" Judy yelled.

Dewey radioed to his men, "We need paramedics in the ICU. There's multiple injuries and an officer down."

Dewey laid his head back down.

Sid looked over to her cousin, _I hope you got what you wanted._ Sid thought.

XxX

It's been a year since the murders. Gale, Dewey, and Sid are all sitting at the Riley's house. "She's so beautiful Gale." Sid said.

"Thanks Sid." Gale said. She was holding Regan Riley. Regan was only two months old, but she already looked like her mother. She had the fine black hair and grass green eyes.

Regan fell asleep in her mother's arms. "I'll take her." Dewey said as he gently took Regan from Gale's arms.

"I still can't believe that the bullet just missed her." Gale said.

"I know! It's a miracle." Gale said.

The door to the Riley house blew open. Gale and Sid exchanged looks. Sid shrugged and she and Gale when on talking.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay so that's it for this story.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Do you think I should make another one? **


End file.
